Avatar the last airbender Q's and A's
by Flipside7
Summary: Basically what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar last airbender Q's and A's.

Fragment: Hello boys and girls! I'm starting a Q and A right here in the avatar world.

Katara: Who are you?

Fragment: Nobody important, just the one in control off you all.

Aang: So you're the creator?

Fragment: (grits teeth) Sadly, no.

Aang: (backs off)

Fragment: So if any one has got any questions that they want to ask anyone in avatar last airbender just put them in a review and they HAVE to answer them. We've got everyone here rightdown to the cabbage man.

Fire lord Oazi: You can't tell me what to do.

Fragment: We shall see. (smiles evilly)

Don't own Avatar the last airbender or the characters etc. Am I really that upset?


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar last airbener Q's and A's.

Fragment: Oooo, there's going to be a spin-off of this show. The Legend of Korra!

Aang: Who's that?

Fragment: You shall see. Right first Q (ever for this show) is Himikaz12 (),

I have one for Lord Ozai why did you treat Zuko so horribly i mean you are  
supposed to be better to youre kids if your parents werent

Ozai: I don't want "soft" children.

Fragment: Basically, your parents were mean to you so you let your anger out on your children.

Ozai: Why you little… (tries to firebend but nothing happens) What has happened to my fire?

Fragment: Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let you have your firebending so you can use it against me? I think not.

and one for Zuko: are you distantly related to Kurei from flame of recca cause  
you two are a lot alike.

^^ from Mika-chan

Zuko: Who?

Fragment: Nobody you would know. (P.S I love manga) Next up is (),

Question for Katara: How many boys have you liked? Have you liked any more  
than Aang?

Katara: (blushes) Why would I like anyone else?

Fragment: (looks threateningly) Answer the question.

Katara: Well… maybe a few more.

Sokka: (has bottom of mouth way down)

Fragment: *whispers to Aang* I would watch her if I were you. (Clears throat and talks normally.) Well that's all for now, thanks for reviewing and feel free to check my Teen Titans Q's and A's or my story Shadow of a story (avatar last airbender story).

I'll say this once and once only, I don't own anything or content of avatar the last airbender in any of the chapters in this story. That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

Flipside: Just to let everybody know that my name is now Flipside rather than Fragment.

Katara: You're indecisive.

Flipside: I'm not as bad as you when it comes to boys (sticks out tongue to offended Katara). Next up on the show is anon:

Question for Zuko: Have you and Azula EVER gotten along? Even before she  
could talk?

Question for Ozai: What's with the beard?

Zuko grumbles: No, she stole my favourite toy and broke it.

Flipside: You actually remember that? Oh well, Ozai your next.

Ozai: It is a sign of nobility.

Flipside: *cough**evil look*cough*

Ozai: what did you say?

Flipside smiling sweetly: Nothing. Next up is Storiesforever,

GREAT! Zuko/Katara do you guys like each other? Say YES!

Both Zuko and Katara at the same time: NO! (blushing)

Flipside: Well that says a lot. (grin evilly). Next up is Alana C. Jones,

Q, Hey everybody, now that it's like 2011, want kinda cars do you all have?

Flipside: Probably cars we have, the most up to date version of this dimension is the legend of Korra.

Aang: WHO IS KORRA?

Flipside: I'm not spilling the beans until im ready (pouts)

Q, Which brings up another question. How did you get to the future (well, my  
present)?  
Flipside: This lot don't but their descendants might.

Q, Zuko, what happened to Jin? Do you think she's still alive and well after the  
hostile takeover of Ba Sing Se? I mean, she was obviously stuck in the middle  
of that.  
Zuko: Umm… I really don't know anything about her,

Mai: (Glaring).  
Q, Wait Fragment said everyone was there, so why am I asking you?

Zuko: I don't know! (Cowering because Mai has her shuriken knives out)

Q, Aang, how what would be your reaction if you were able to confirm with your  
own eyes that airbenders were still around, not just you?

Aang: Really? Where are they? TELL ME!

Flipside: (Holding Aang by his collar) They don't really know Aang calm down! Can we have the next question please?

Q, To Cabbage Dude: Why don't try selling ice cream? Seriously, this is the 21st  
century.

Cabbage man: Nothing is better than my sweet cabbages (stroking a cabbage now)

Q, Haru, do you still have your moustache?

Haru: Yep.

Flipside: Does that actually work on the ladies?

Q, Are you a bender June or is creepiness your only power?

June: Don't you mean my deviousness?

Flipside: She isn't a bender. *mumbles* would probably be with the equalists*.

June: (narrows eyes)

Q ,Anyone: Any kids?

June: No, do I look like the mother type to you.

Q, Trivia Question: What kind of bender am I?

Flipside :( shrugs) whatever one you want. Quizzila have some good tests for that sort of thing.

Q, Toph, do you know about the Braille system? If so, now will you read books?

Toph: Never heard of it.

Flipside: And she is not going to as that would upset the balance of their dimension.

Katara: And this show wouldn't?

Flipside: (smiles) moving on.

Q, Sokka, will you wear a dress again? PLEASE!

Sokka: NO!

(All the girls giggling)

Flipside: (sigh) this is a question show and not a dare show so we can't make him. 

Ummmm, that's all I got for now. I'll try to get ?'s for the rest of you soon.

~Talulah Aysu

Flipside: Okay cya! Next up is: anon,

ty lee - ya still like sokka ? if so than id like you to seduce him you are very attractive to me btw ima dude

Ty Lee: Aww your sweet but I've got my eyes on someone else (gaze dreamily at Haru).

Flipside: That beard might actually work! Next up is slytheringirl2000,

Here is my question for Katara what would you have done  
if you had never met Aang?

Katara: I don't know. I would like to think that I would have made it to the north pole to master water bending.

Flipside: Good luck without a flying bison. Well that is the end of this show. What do you guys thinks to opening a Q and A show for Korra's generation?

Aang: Can someone please tell me who this Korra is?

Flipside: All in good time. Thank you all for reviewing!


End file.
